


Dragon Zero

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon City
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They may be of different elements. They may be from different places, but the ongoing charisma of these brave, but yet idiotic, Dragons will never succumb to prejudice.After the incident that follows up on the unknown cases of the Suraimu virus hitting DragonCity, all but Tanner and his motley Crew of elementals, water, life, earth, or light, have been infected with this enigmatic virus.Yet, even if they fail to succeed, they'll all die...miserably.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Shadow's failure

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly been a hecking while since I've been here, honestly. I've been on writer's block for almost over a year, but now I have reformed.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daybreak, a Solstice Dragon, tries to evade her master, a Black Knight Dragon by the name Twisted Shadow.  
As she tries to fly, she gets disabled, and somehow survives.

Daybreak had been flying for over twelve minutes since she had arrived. Carefully dodging any Boulder or stalagmite that blocked her path, she tried to escape to the far north of the east islands of DragonCity.

It was nighttime and the residents of the City we're all asleep, except for Daybreak and, of course, her master, Twisted Shadow. The Black Knight Dragon rammed into her with every ounce of force he had, mortally slamming her into every pillar and Boulder on her way. 

Each time she collided with the rock walls, she was disabled of flight, falling to the ground. Skidding uncomfortably, she stopped to a halt when she had limped onto one perfectly unharmed leg. Her eyes were dilated from the excessive nights she had been awake and her heavy breathing filled the night.

As for Twisted Shadow, he was able to land perfectly in front of his follower, where she was all dusty everywhere on her scales, her suit nearly torn to shreds. Each tear exposed a piece of nearly cut flesh without blood oozing.

Her shoulder was in terrible condition as she fell to the ground. The scent of cobblestone and blood clogged her snout as she tried to breathe, but not long before she faced away from the earth to see her master, towering over her menacingly. 

Angrily, he grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to choke her, his teeth bared underneath his helmet. "Wait!!" She howled, her voice trying to gasp out every sentence. "Just give me one more chance!!" 

"One more chance is all you get," Twisted growled, his voice deep and demonic. "You may have succeeded in infecting everyone with the Suraimu virus, but not those meddling elementals." 

The only thing Daybreak had pictured in her mind was the entire bottle of Suraimu, a suspicious-looking substance of an aqua-black color, sitting inside a vial. "You have until 24 hours to rid this city of those Elemental good-for-nothings or...you know the price of failure..." 

"Yes, yes!" Twisted let go of Daybreak for her to catch her breath, and finishing the reply. "I can infect them, this time! I swear." She hung heavy to her word, scared to see Twisted Shadow fly off into the night sky, leaving his follower behind.


	2. Heroes of DragonCity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tanner silently roams the City of Dragons, he becomes aware that the Suraimu virus is quickly spreading, noticing Daybreak, his old nemesis, spreading it around.

In the boisterous streets of DragonCity, there were lights and buildings everywhere in sight. Several Dragons, anthro or not, were gathered around a public TV set, viewing the news about the virus that was being spread around by Daybreak.

Tanner walked silently, his crimson/black leather jacket camouflaging him well in the dark. The Flame Dragon had been a part of DragonCity for almost 10 years and since then, he and his crew were viewed as heroes. 

There were Dragons who were watching the news with surprise and shock, even anger. Seeing a Solstice Dragon wreak havoc all over the Floating Area, laughing maniacally at the camera. Tanner kept walking until the sound of insane laughter faded away. 

He snuck in between an alleyway where no one would find him or his crew. Looking behind and beside him, all he saw were Dragons, big and small, wander and running through the sidewalk. He turned to face a face scanner on the wall of the alleyway, the scanner being shaped as yin and yang. 

Scanning him, the door had automatically slid open, revealing a bright, lush room with white paint decorated everywhere and several doors containing his friends. As he approached the simulation generator, Tanner takes off his jacket, revealing his well-toned scales. 

He proceeds to type in a few keys on the generator until a robotic voice was heard. "Simulation mode - Level E," it said and Tanner was warped into a virtual world where his training had begun.

What appeared around him are holograms of himself and other Dragons. Smoke beveled out of his mouth as he barred his fangs, ready to fight off his holographic enemies.


End file.
